


please (be my finale)

by iridescentsung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Boys in Skirts, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Fluff, Graduation, Guitarist Choi Beomgyu, Heavy LGBTQ+ Themes, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, beomgyu is straight, beomgyu loves roller skating, bisexual yeonjun, but thats just bcz yeonjun and after his mom dont know about taehyun's pronouns, huening lea cameo, no beta because we die like men, or maybe not, so does changbin hyunjin and felix, some 1the9 members make a cameo, taehyun uses they/them pronouns, well not really bcz its taehyun, wooyoung and san are here too but not tgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentsung/pseuds/iridescentsung
Summary: When Yeonjun meets Beomgyu, he would have never though he would meet someone who'd become so important to him. The only issue is Beomgyu is straight and Yeonjun has a huge crush on him.(i'm sorry i dont wanna tell too much to not spoil but this is good, please give it a chance T-T)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Yeonjun

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this at the beggining of the lockdown and it was supposed to be so different from this
> 
> still, i hope you will like it, this is my first full work in english and my first work on ao3 ever. english isn't my first language so there might be a few mistakes and typos, i hope you'll forgive me
> 
> anyways, enjoy!!! see you at the end of the story

“Yeonjun? We’re going out for lunch, you wanna tag along?” asked Wooyoung, one of his childhood friends.  
“I have this assignment I really gotta finish, sorry...maybe next time?”  
“Sure! See ya later!”

And with that, Yeonjun was left alone in the library. It wasn’t exactly the truth but he enjoyed his alone time on Fridays were he went to the cafe to see the pretty boy play. After 15 minutes to make sure he wasn’t going to run into Wooyoung, he stood up, put his books in his backpack and headed out. He had stopped at the Poppin Star cafe once a few months ago and couldn’t stop going ever since, and there were two reasons for that. Firstly, their apple pie was to die for. And secondly, he couldn’t get tired of listening to the boy who played guitar there. He had asked about him to the owner, who had told him he played there every Friday from 4:30 until 6:30. However she didn’t give him his name, or any other information about him. Yeonjun did find guitar boy cute, he wouldn’t lie to himself about it. Especially since he was the main reason the raven haired boy kept going to the place. He sat down at a free table, and a few minutes later, cute guitar boy came in, and sat down at his usual spot on the small stage. Yeonjun didn’t recognize the song he was playing when he often did. Yeonjun was enjoying the sweet melody and closed his eyes. What he didn’t expect was for the cute boy to start singing. His voice was so pretty.

I would never get tired of hearing him singing, thought the high school senior.

The song he was singing was in Japanese, and Yeonjun could guess from the lyrics that it was a song meant to be played with an electric guitar and be more energetic. Somehow, the way guitar boy was playing it with his acoustic guitar made the song sound beautiful still.

On the next Monday, when Yeonjun arrived at school, he was met by his classmate and vice-president, Choi San.

“Yeonjun! I just saw Mrs. Moon, she asked if we could meet her in her office at 3.”  
“Sure. Why though?”  
“Said something about two freshmen who got involved in a fight with other students from BH High.”  
“Okay, I’ll be there. See you!”

The afternoon came quickly, and Yeonjun was sitting in the principal’s, Mrs Moon, office.

“Okay now that you two are here, let’s talk about the issue. I got reports that two freshmen fought with students from BH High. The problem is BH High want a formal apology from our students to theirs, while they also require their students to apologize. We thought about making them all four do community service for a month every week-end. What do you think? Yeonjun?”  
“Well, I think it’s fair. San?”  
“Yes, I agree.”  
“Perfect, said Mrs Moon, you only have to tell the two students about it. I was pretty surprised to hear it was about them, they’re good students and don’t usually cause much fuss. I reckon something might have happened for them to fight. They won’t cause you much problem to deal with. Here’s their students information. Jeon Doyum and Jung Jinsung. They have a break period until 4:30, you can try and go find them. You can go now.”  
“Thank you Mrs Moon, goodbye”.

The boys left the office and looked at each other. 

“Well, let’s find them before the end of our break period.”

The two boys opted to go to the library first but didn’t find them there. On their way out, they ran into Park Jisung, a freshman Yeonjun knew from the basketball team.

“Hi Jisung!”  
“Oh hi, Yeonjun hyung. Hello, San sunbae.”  
“We’re looking for two freshmen students, maybe you can help us?”  
“Maybe, who are they?”  
“Jeon Doyum and Jung Jinsung.”  
“Oh, I know them, they’re at the cafeteria, I just came from there.”  
“Thank you. See you soon!”

San and Yeonjun departed for the cafeteria, where they found the two boys.

“Hi, you’re Doyum and Jinsung, right?”  
“Oh, Yeonjun sunbae, San sunbae, hello” said Doyum. “You’re here because of the fight, right?”  
“Yes, can we sit?” asked San.  
“Of course!” replied immediately Jinsung.

Both seniors sat down.

“We’re just here to relay a message from Mrs Moon. You will have to do community service with the two other guys for four week-ends. She will probably give you further details about it.”  
“Are you not gonna ask what happened?”, spoke up Doyum, shyly.  
“Not if you don’t want to talk about it. But if it’s an issue that hurt you, and you had a real reason for fighting, we’re here if you want to”, replied Yeonjun.  
“Well, they… we were just holding hands, minding our own business but these guys started to insult us and…”  
“Oh” softly spoke San.

Yeonjun looked at him. They didn’t know the two younger boys were dating.

“Well…” started Yeonjun, “I’m sorry this happened to you, I would hate it if it happened to me. I’m not saying you should get into fights, but I understand the motive.”

The boys smiled a bit.

“We should get going, Yeonjun, we have math class in 10 minutes.”  
“Oh, right, we’ll be off then. Bye guys, be careful, and please do not fight again.”  
“We will, bye sunbaes.”

Math class was the usual, and Yeonjun decided to stay to the library afterwards to study. He could have gone home but his mom always came back late and he felt very lonely studying alone in his room. It was almost 7pm when Yeonjun decided he should head home.

The sun was already setting and Yeonjun could feel the air softly brushing his arms. He was walking to the rhythm of the song he was listening to, Pity Party by Virgils. He didn’t mind going home at night because everywhere he walked there were street lights. Apart from one small street. He engaged himself into said small alley. His gut feeling was telling him something was going on but he couldn’t pinpoint what. He just had to get to the end of the street and that would be it. He heard voices far away, boys having fun and laughing together. He smiled at the thought. Suddenly, he felt something on his head and next thing he knew, he was laying down on the floor. It felt like years, crying and trying to move. But he knew better than that, that he could be dangerously hurt and couldn’t risk moving anything, especially his head. After a long while, he heard steps coming.

“Oh my god!” screamed the person who had been coming his way. “Are you okay? No, of course you’re not! Can you hear me?”

Yeonjun just realized then he had closed his eyes from the pain. He opened them and was met face to face with a boy about his age. He couldn’t distinguish clearly his face because of how bad his head hurt.

“Oh, you’re alive, thank lord. Do you want me to call an ambulance? If you don’t want it’s okay, I’m medically trained, well at least a bit. Did you hit your head? Can I take a look at it?”  
“You’re rambling. But yeah, go ahead, I don’t think my mom would be happy to know I ended up in the hospital from being careless.”  
“You think you could sit?”

Yeonjun painfully did as asked.

“Good news are that you aren’t bleeding. Does your head hurt a lot?”  
“It does but it really feels like it’s because I got hit… I think I’ll be okay.”  
“Great. Wait, you got hit?”

The boy seemed to be thinking a few seconds before speaking up again.

“Promise me that tomorrow you’ll get your head checked up though.”  
“Promise.”  
“Where were you going?” he asked.  
“Home, but I don’t want to go now. My mom will definitely notice I’m not okay. And she can get very annoying sometimes.”  
“Well, if you trust me enough, you can just tell her you’re having a sleepover and come with me and my friends. We were having a small night all four of us.”  
“Uh, sure. I’m gonna to text her, wait.”

Yeonjun couldn’t tell where all of this confidence came from. They still couldn’t see anything in the pitched dark alley, he didn’t know this boy at all. From all he knew, he could perfectly try to attack him too. And he never lied to his mother either. Or on very rare occasions. But something about this, going with this guy and his friends, having a bit of time to be alive felt so right. So Yeonjun sent the message to his mother.

“By the way, my name is Beomgyu. I’m 17 years old.”  
“Yeonjun. And I’m 19.”

Beomgyu helped Yeonjun getting up on his feet. They walked a few meters before arriving on a main street again. 

“Where are we going?” asked the oldest of the two.

He looked at Beomgyu, and that’s when it stroke him. The silver hair, the voice. It was the boy from the cafe.  
Beomgyu looked at him too and seemed to recognize him as he said “You’re the guy that comes the cafe every week.”

“I am. And you’re cute guitar boy.”  
“You think I’m cute?”  
“Well, I mean, yes, I mean, no homo.”  
“You’re pretty cute yourself”, returned Beomgyu with a smile. “This way, I’ll show you our hangout place” he added.

They walked about two minutes when Yeonjun heard laughs and screams. He could see that they were going down a small path into the bushes. He suddenly saw a caravan with paints on the walls, garlands lights and music blasting. Three boys were sitting on the grass, laughing and drinking beer.

“Hey guys, I’m back!"  
"Beomgyu hyung! You got the ice cream?"  
"I do! I also have someone new with me."

Yeonjun stepped into the light. He could now see clearly the faces of the three persons. One had ash gray purple hair who was half lying down on the floor looked really tall. Another one with pretty black wavy hair was sitting leg crossed. The last one had bright red hair and was smiling at him.

"Guys this is Yeonjun hyung! He was attacked and I found him so I invited him with us."

They all waved at him.

"This is Soobinie hyung" the guy with purple hair smiled and muttered a small "hi".  
"This is Taehyunnie" continued Beomgyu pointing at the red hair guy.  
"And this is Huening Kai."  
Said Kai smiled and replied while laughing "that and all the nicknames that go with it."  
“You’re older than everyone here by the way! Soobinie hyung is 18, and Taehyunie and Kai are 16.”

They sat on the grass with the others. The kid named Kai smiled and said “Yeonjun hyung, you wanna drink something? Do you drink?”  
“Not really usually… Can I just have a Coke?”  
“Sure”.

Kai handed him the can.

“Beomgyu, give the ice cream now.” asked Soobin.

Yeonjun took the time to look more closely at him as he was sitting right next to him. Soobin had a small tattoo behind his ear that the oldest recognized as the Sagittarius symbol. He had long dangling earrings, three on the right and two on the left. Yeonjun was the kind of guy that paid attention to details so he took the time to look at the others closely too. Kai was the only one, apart from himself, spotting a natural hair color. He wasn’t wearing any earrings but Yeonjun noticed his ears were pierced still. One of his hoodie’s sleeve was rolled up and Yeonjun could see a tattoo on his wrist. He started wondering where he had landed. Tattoo shops are illegal in Korea, so minors wearings tattoos was more than an unusual sight. He then looked at Beomgyu. He was talking and laughing with Taehyun. His silver hair looked so soft and his long earrings kept moving as he laughed at a joke. Yeonjun didn’t see any apparent tattoo but he remembered Beomgyu playing the guitar in short sleeves once and he was pretty sure he had a tattoo on the upper arm. There was one left, Taehyun. Yeonjun noticed he was wearing a black leather skirt with fishnet tights and Dr Marteens. He looked intimidating, but seeing the way he was joking with Beomgyu, he concluded it was just a facade.

"Yeonjun hyung, what kind of ice cream do you want?" suddenly asked Soobin. "We got raspberry, mint choco and mango."  
"Mint choco, thanks" he gave Soobin a smile.  
"Oh!" exclaimed Kai "I like him already!"

Yeonjun looked at him surprised.

"See, I'm the only one here who likes mint choco ice cream. They all say it taste like toothpaste."  
"It does!" objected Beomgyu.  
"It does. But that's the point. Mint is good, which is why they make toothpaste taste like mint. Therefore mint choco is good. You can barely taste the chocolate anyways." replied Yeonjun.

Everyone looked at him.

"Makes sense but still taste like shit." finally said Taehyun and everyone started giggling.

Yeonjun found himself liking this feeling of familiarity, letting himself loosen up a bit. He realized he felt tired from all of his continuous responsibilities. He was thankful that his mom didn't put too much pressure on him for studying though, he was lucky to just be a good student.

"So, Yeonjun hyung, tell us about about you!" started Beomgyu.  
"Well, my name is Choi Yeonjun. I'm 19 and I study at MOA High, as you can see." He pointed at his uniform. He felt shy. Despite being an extrovert, he didn't usually allow himself personal time, hence he wasn't used to have the spotlight on him. And even more when he knew those guys were so different from him. "I'm the top student in my grade, and 3rd in my school. And I'm the school president this year. I play in the basketball team too but my true passion is dancing. It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to dance tough."

Everyone was smiling.  
Beomgyu spoke up.

"Yeonjun hyung, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with us, despite the fact that we very obviously grew up in very different families and that we had very different educations, okay?"  
"Sure. I mean, I don't have prejudices, I'm just not used to… you know."  
"No problem" said Taehyun, offering a warm smile. "I myself come from a wealthy family. And when I say wealthy, I mean wealthy as fuck. If you feel out of place, just tell me, okay?"  
"Sure."

He still felt very awkward. Kai noticed and took the initiative for everyone to introduce themselves.

"Soobinie hyung, you start." he said.  
"Well, I'm Choi Soobin, I'm 18. I study at BH High, like all four of us."  
"You're all students at BH High?"  
"Yes, why?" said Taehyun.  
"There's been a fight between two students from BH High and two from MOA High…"  
"Oh, yeah it was those two assholes again…" Kai muttered under his breath.  
"Yeonjun, we don't know what happened but perhaps, was it a homophobic aggression?" asked Beomgyu carefully.  
"Uh, I believe so yes. From what I gathered from the two students. Why?"  
"Because this shit has happened to us before. It started with nothing, their first target was Ningning" stated Soobin, looking rather angry "but after Taehyun and I came out, it became so much worse. I stopped counting the amount of time we've been insulted. Taehyun had it the worst."  
"I didn't! Because my situation was different doesn't mean I had it harder!"  
"What do you mean, different?" wondered Yeonjun. He was curious about what had happened but didn't wanted to ask too much.  
"I like guys and I'm non-binary. So not only they were being homophobic, but they were mostly being transphobic assholes. Wait, we didn't ask you but you're okay with us being-"

Everyone looked at Yeonjun once again.

"Uh, yes sure, I mean, I think I'm bi myself? I'm not sure 100% but I don't think I'm straight so…"  
"Cool! And don't worry, labels are just a small part of your identity!" replied Kai "You can always figure it out later. So yeah, I'm Huening Kai but everyone calls me just Huening, or Kai, or Ningning. I'm 16. And… I'm aroace. I don't know if you know what it means."  
"I've heard it before. It's aromantic and asexual, right?"  
Kai smiled brightly.  
"Yes. Exactly. I don't feel romantic or sexual attraction towards anyone. Soobinie hyung is also ace."

Taehyun shifted on his seat and spoke up.

"I'm Kang Taehyun and just like Kai, I'm 16. As mentioned earlier, I'm non-binary. Do you know-"  
"Oh, yeah. Do you go by they/them? I just wanna make sure I don't misgender you."

Taehyun as well as the others looked surprised.

"Oh, you know about neutral pronouns? For someone who doesn't look like you'd know this kind if stuff, you actually do." said Beomgyu.  
"Well, one of my childhood friends goes to LGTBQ+ meetings. I used to go with him at first so he wouldn't be alone. He met his two boyfriends there though, so…"  
"To answer your question Yeonjun hyung, I do go by they/them."

Taehyun smiled once again and looked at Beomgyu, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, I'm Beomgyu, I'm 17. Actually, guys, Yeonjun and I have met before. He often comes to the cafe when I'm playing."  
"Oh really? It's close to MOA High, so that makes sense."

Yeonjun smiled at Kai's cute behavior.

"Yes, it's close to my school and I love their apple pie."  
"You also like the guy who plays there. Don't lie! You called me "cute guitar boy" earlier." Beomgyu said winking at a flustered Yeonjun.  
"Whatever." He replied rolling his eyes.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening together, laughing, eating ice cream. Beomgyu was very talkative and kept telling funny stories about the others. Yeonjun was crying of laughter when he heard about Taehyun and how they had their phone ringing in class, and their professor giving them detention for the motive that he didn’t like their ringtone.

"You're sleeping here with us, Yeonjun hyung?" asked cutely Kai.

Yeonjun couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, sure, will we all fit?"  
"Soobinie hyung is sleeping at his house so yes."  
"Oh, you're not staying?" wondered Yeonjun.  
"No, I'm the only one here who actually has a good relationship with my parents so I try to keep it and enjoy my time with them."  
" Oh, that's great. You're lucky. My parents are divorced and I barely see my dad. My mom's an angel though."

Yeonjun then noticed Taehyun has raised from his seat and when to throw something in the trash.

"Taehyun… they don't really like the mention of parents. Theirs are never here and doesn't appreciate how they dress and who they're friends with. Aka us. They're not out to them because their parents would probably throw them out. Taehyunnie spends most of their time here and barely goes home anyways. Just so... you know. Don't mention it too much around them."  
"Oh, right, of course."

After the conversation, Soobin decided it was time for him to go and the four remaining people settled themselves for the night in the caravan.

A few hours later, Yeonjun woke up to the first lights of the day. He looked at his phone, 6:30. He should probably go. He has to focus on his studies, it was nice meeting the four high schoolers but he had other stuff to do. He quietly rose from the couch, trying to not wake up Kai who was right next to him. Beomgyu and Taehyun were sleeping loudly too. He took his uniform and went out silently. Once outside, he changed into his school uniform, left the shirt Taehyun had gave him on the door step and departed for school. He knew he would be early but at least he had time to stop at McDonald's to grab a doughnut and a coffee. And with luck, the school gymnasium would be open and he could take a shower. He checked his battery percentage and saw the little 30% mocking him.

"Well, I'll have to ask Wooyoung for his extern battery."

He walked for 15 minuted before reaching the fast food. He ordered his breakfast and sat down at a table.

"Good thing I had done all of my homework beforehand. It was nice yesterday but I have no choice. I can't hang out with people like that. They're kind and everything but I need to focus on school. Especially since I might fail calculus."

Yeonjun realized he kind of felt guilty for leaving like a ghost.

"I can't go back to the cafe now. Or on days Beomgyu won't be here only. Okay, leaving like that was actually a bad idea."

He checked his phone again and saw it was time to leave if he wanted to be at school by 8. When he arrived at the MOA High building, the black haired boy headed towards the gymnasium. To his luck, the door wasn't closed. He grabbed his spare towel in his P.E locker and showered quickly.

The day went by, class after class. Yeonjun couldn't just stop thinking about Soobin, Taehyun, Kai and Beomgyu. Especially Beomgyu, there was no point in lying in that point. Yeonjun thought about his silver hair like silk, his earrings, his pretty hands playing softly the guitar. 

About a month went by. He had stopped going to the cafe, not taking the risk to meet Beomgyu there and to have to explain himself about leaving like a ghost after that one night with him and his friends. 

It was Wednesday afternoon when he got called in Mrs Moon’s office again.

“Hello Yeonjun. Please, have a seat. I called you because I would need you to go to BH High to meet the principal there. Today is the last day of community service for students Jeon Doyum and Jung Jinsung and the two students from BH High. San was supposed to go but unfortunately, he caught a cold and has to stay home for a few days. You’ll meet the school’s president and the two punished students by the same occasion. It’s just so you have a small talk all 6 of you to see how everything went. You got it?”  
“Yes Mrs. Moon. What time do I have to go there?”  
“It’s 4:13. Just take the 4:20 bus and you’ll be there right before 5:00.”  
“Okay. Thank you very much.”  
“You can go. Goodbye Yeonjun.”  
“Bye, Mrs. Moon.”

Yeonjun had tried to remain calm and polite in front in the principal. She liked him a lot and he couldn’t afford losing that benefit. He headed towards the bus stop, thinking about his options in case he met any of the four students from BH High, which was definitely a bigger high school than MOA High so maybe he wasn’t going to see them with luck.

He arrived at BH High at 4:52, just like Mrs. Moon had told him. 

“Hello? You look a bit lost, can I help you?” a girl about his age asked Yeonjun.  
“Hi. Yeah, I’m from MOA High, I’m here to meet the school’s president and the principal. But I obviously don’t know where I’m supposed to go...”  
“Oh, are you San? I’m Lea, I’m the school president of BH High!”  
“Actually, my name is Yeonjun. San was supposed to come, he’s my vice president but he caught a cold so I came instead.”  
“Oh okay, no problem. Come with me, I’ll show you to the principal’s office. I was going there too anyways.”

They were almost there when Lea’s phone rang.

“Hello? Okay! Thank you, I’m by the principal’s office, do you think you could drop it by? You’re the best, see ya!”

She hang up.

“Sorry, that was my little brother, he found my notebook in the hallway so he’s coming to drop it to me.”  
“Oh, you have a brother?”  
“Yes, he’s a freshman.”

Yeonjun and Lea arrived in front of the principal’s office. Jinsung and Doyum were already waiting there, with two other students. Yeonjun assumed it was the two students from BH High who had been involved in the fight, Yoo Yongha and Kim Taewoo.

“Hello Yeonjun sunbae” said Jinsung and Doyum almost together.  
“Hi guys.”

Lea waved at them with a small smile, just to shoot a dark look at the two others. Maybe she knew about their reputation. Yeonjun hadn’t forgotten what Taehyun, Soobin and Kai had had to go through because of them.

They were waiting for the principal and Yeonjun was chatting with Doyum about his new hair color. The younger had recently died his hair a dark purple and Yeonjun found it really interesting to hear about all the stages of dying that he had never suspected.

“Noona!”

Yeonjun shot a glance at where the voice came from and quickly put two and two together. Of course, he should have realized. Lea and Kai literally looked like twins and he hadn’t even managed to understand that they were siblings.

“Thanks Kai. This is Yeonjun, he’s MOA High school president.”

Kai looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah, we’ve met before. How are you hyung? I guess you’ve been busy with school since you never came to the caravan again to see us.”

Yeonjun was lost. Kai wasn’t angry at him? He even thought he was just busy?

Before he could answer, Kai had already started talking again.

“Wait, I’m gonna get the others. We should hang out tonight! We’ve all missed you and were wondering when we would see you!”

Kai left and the principal arrived before he came back. The entered the office and Yeonjun felt as if he immediately left it, as the meeting went by smoothly and quickly.  
When he came out, just as Kai had said, he was waiting along with Taehyun, Beomgyu and Soobin.

“Yeonjun hyung, hi!” said Soobin with a big smile.  
“Hi Soobin! How are-”

He heard a small cough of someone trying to get his attention behind him. He turned to see Lea, Doyum and Jinsung.

“Yeonjun sunbae, we’re going. Thank you for everything, bye.” Jinsung said and left, followed by his boyfriend.  
“Thank you for coming today Yeonjun. See you another time maybe?” Lea then looked at Kai. “I’m fetching Bahiyyih from school, okay?”  
“Okay, see you noona.”

And she left too.

“So Yeonjun hyung. You’re free right now? Maybe we could go somewhere?” asked Taehyun.

He was free and wanted to apologize for his behavior the past month.

“Yes, let’s go.”

They ended up going to the skate park. It turns out Taehyun was a pro at skating and had been trying to teach Soobin and Kai for months without any success. Beomgyu was sitting on the floor, looking peacefully at them.

Yeonjun sat down next to him.

“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“I…. uh, I wanted to apologize. For ghosting you four for the past month. I just didn’t know how to deal with the freedom that having friends like you gives me, while having to maintain the perfect student image.”  
“Don’t worry I understand. Does it feel clearer in your mind now?”  
“Yeah, I think it does. Are you angry at me?”  
“No, of course not hyu- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”

Soobin had just fell in an hilarious way. Everyone burst out laughing. Even Kai who was helping Soobin to get back up.

“They’re cute.”  
“Who?” asked a confused Yeonjun.  
“Soobin and Kai.”  
“Wait, isn’t Kai aroace?”  
“He is, they’re in a platonic relationship.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know that was a thing. How does it work?”  
“I’m not really sure, but you can totally ask them later, they’re cool with it. And they’ll probably explain it better than I would ever do.”  
“I met Yongha and Taewoo today.”  
“I saw that. How did it go?”  
“I’m not sure. There seems to be a lot of sexual tension between them.”  
“WHAT?! Hyung, they literally keep bothering us because they’re two homophobic dumbfucks!”  
“I know that. But that’s how it felt to me. You don’t skate?”  
“I’m more of a roller person but mine are at home and I can’t go back as of now.”  
“Oh, I’d like to see you doing roller some day. And uh, you wanna talk about it?”  
“Not really, just that my stepdad is at our house again and trust me, you don’t wanna be there when he is.”

The two boys fell into a comfortable silence before Taehyun called them.

“The two hets sitting on the floor over there! You wanna go to the convenience store with us? To get dinner?”  
“You called me a WHAT?!”

Yeonjun pretended to be offended by Taehyun’s words.

“Sorry hyung, forgot you said you think you’re not straight. Beomie hyung is used to it though. He’s my token straight friend so I can show people I’m not heterophobic.” they said winking at the silver haired.  
“Well, I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m bi with a preference for girls.”

On their way to the convenience store, Yeonjun and Taehyun were walking next to each other, and the former noticed his friend looking at him.

“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, can I, uh… can I hold onto your arm, I don’t like walking not holding onto someone...”  
“Oh my, yes of course, Taehyunie. Go ahead, I don’t mind skinship.”

Beomgyu was looking at them now and Taehyun stuck their tongue out at him.

“What was that for?”  
“Beomgyu hyung never lets me do this with him. Kai and Soobin do sometimes but ever since they’re in a relationship, I don’t really wanna intrude. They hold hands almost all the time so...”  
“Well, I’m here for you now!”

Yeonjun gave them a sincere smile and they entered the small shop. The five of them decided on buying a few snacks and eat there.

“Yeonjun hyung you need to hear this story!”

When Kai said that, everyone looked at him, waiting to hear what was gonna come next, knowing it would go down to laughing to tears. 

“So we had decided to go to this party and we kinda got drunk. And it ended up with Soobinie hyung crying but he was wiping his fake glasses instead of eyes, Beomgyu hyung trying to vacuum the grass, me wanting to go the church because I kept saying I had to take Jesus off the cross. Taehyun was less drunk but still wanted to take a random dog we had found with us.”

All five of the students were laughing so much Kai ended up falling off his chair, causing even more laughter. Unlike the first time, Yeonjun found himself enjoying this feeling of freedom, he let himself relax and spent one of the best evening of his life.  
The next saturday, he got a message from Kai asking him if he wanted to be added on their group chat, to which he said yes if only it wasn’t a bother.  
Through the weeks, they starting hanging out all the time together. Yeonjun was doing his best to keep up at school while seeing his four friends as much as he could. More than often, he stayed at the caravan for the night, cuddling with Taehyun, who just like him, was a cuddle bug.

It was the month of April and the five high schoolers had been at the caravan all day, painting and playing cards. Yeonjun was lost in his thoughts, being thankful he had met the four who had offered him a friendship he could have never imagined. Deep down he knew they were friends he would keep his whole life. He was lost in his thoughts when Taehyun nudged him.

“What?” whispered Yeonjun.  
“You’re staring.”  
“At who?”

Taehyun gave their friend a look meant to say “you know who”.

“Taehyun, who?”  
“Beomgyu hyung.”

Yeonjun blushed. He wasn’t staring at Beomgyu… Why would he in the first place, it’s not like he had a cr- 

“Oh.”  
“Yes, my point exactly. You wanna go on a walk and talk about it?”  
“Come over tomorrow?”  
“Sure.”

Taehyun smiled and rose to get the blue paint Soobin had just finished using.

Like promised, Taehyun came over to Yeonjun’s the following day. It was their first time meeting Yeonjun’s mum too so they had toned down their outfit a bit, in case she wasn’t very accepting, just like their own parents. They rang the bell and the door was almost immediately opened by a woman in her late 40s.

“Hello?”  
“Hi, I’m Taehyun, I’m Yeonjun’s friend. He told me to come over...”  
“Of course, I’ll come him. Come in! Yeonjunie! Your friend is here to see you!”

Taehyun heard footsteps running in the stairs and a wild Yeonjun appeared.

“Taehyunnie hi! Let’s go in my room?”

The two went upstairs and settle down on Yeonjun’s bed.

“Wanna drink something? Or a snack?”  
“No, I’m fine, thank you!”  
“Mario Kart?”  
“Of course!!!”

They played for about an hour before a Mrs Choi knocked on the door.

“Yeonjunnie? Your friend, does he want to have dinner with us?”

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun and saw they were very uncomfortable. 

“Hyunie? What do you think?”

They seemed to hesitate before answering.

“Yes, thank you very much.”  
“Amazing! Food will be ready in 30 minutes.”

His mom was about to exit when Yeonjun called her.

“Mom! Uh, also… Taehyun uses they/them pronouns.”  
“Oh my. I’m sorry sweetie! I’ll try to be more careful. So neutral adjectives are better I suppose?”

Taehyun felt so happy to be accepted. Mrs Choi hadn’t even questioned and had immediately understood what would make them feel more at ease.

“Yes, if that’s okay.”  
“Of course it is. I’ll leave you two now!”

She finally left and Taehyun looked at Yeonjun. They both smiled.

“So, about the thing I first came here for...”  
“Right.”  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
“What you said yesterday might have made me realize I have a crush. On Beomgyu.”  
“Everyone knows that. But… Is it just a crush or do you like him?”  
“I’m not sure. I’ll get over it anyways. He’s straight, I never stood a chance.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Beomgyu has been saying he’s straight for years but I have my doubts. Of course I trust him but you know… it could very well be internalized homophobia.”  
“It’s okay. As I said, I’ll get over it.”  
“Why? You two don’t spend much time together if you’re not with Soobinie hyung, Kai and I. You could try to go roller skating with him, I know he’d love that. Maybe he doesn’t see you in a romantic way, but I’m positive he wants to be closer to you as friends.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“He told me the other day.”

Yeonjun was shocked. After that revelation, he was sure he would try to spend more time alone with Beomgyu.

The rest of the evening went by so quickly and like that the next week too. Like every Saturday, Yeonjun had basketball practice. When he got out of the building after taking a well-deserved shower, he saw a familiar silhouette leaning on the wall.

“Beomie?”  
“Yeonjunie hyung! You’re here at last!”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I came to pick you up… Thought we could hang out, perhaps? Soobinie hyung and Kai are having their couple time and Taehyunie had a dentist appointment. So here I am!”  
“So I’m your last resort, that’s what you’re basically saying!”  
“No, I came to see my favorite hyung!” replied the younger dramatically.

Yeonjun snorted and asked: 

“So what are we doing?”  
“Whatever you want.”  
“Would roller skate tempt you?”

Beomgyu looked at his hyung like he had offered him free ice cream for the 10 next years.

“You wanna roller skate with me? Like, for real?”  
“Yes” He chuckled.  
“Let’s go get mine then!”

They waited for the bus, watching TikToks on Beomgyu’s phone. Yeonjun could feel their hands brushing together, and his cheeks burning. They went by Beomgyu’s house to grab his quads and headed towards the rink. There, Yeonjun ranted skates for him and followed Beomgyu on the rink.

They spent the whole afternoon there. Beomgyu showed the older boy how to do basic stuff, like crossovers and small jumps. Yeonjun wasn’t always stable and couldn’t deny his heartbeat would increase every time Beomgyu held his hands to help him.

Following that weekend, the two starting hanging out together almost all the time. From the arcade, to the pool, through the amusement park and trying out all the cafes of the city, the duo had done it all.

It was now June, which meant holidays but also meant Yeonjun’s graduation from high school. He had settled in going to college about an hour from home. Not that far but himself knew perfectly he wouldn’t be able to see him mom and friends as often. The eldest of their friend group tried to spend as much time as he could with everyone but something was missing. Through the months, his crush on Beomgyu had definitely not gone away and Yeonjun was longing for the affection a romantic relationship with his best friend could give him. He, despite hoping for it, knew it would never happen and that thought didn’t help with his mood.

On the day of graduation, he turned on his phone to their group chat, flooded with good luck messages.

ning: see you later hyungie!  
hyunie: yup! are you still picking me up hyung???  
bin: good luck for today yeonjunie hyung! are we still going to the restaurant with your mom this evening?  
gyu: good luck hyungie!!! we’ll see you later at grad <3

He quickly sent a response.

Jjunie: yes hyunie i’ll come by 3. and ofc we’re having dinner together! see ya in a few ^-^

The afternoon came by quickly and Yeonjun felt so exited knowing his four friends would be here to see him graduating.

He picked up Taehyun and when the two and Mrs Choi arrived at MOA High, Beomgyu, Soobin and Kai were already there waiting for them.

“Let’s go?” asked Mrs Choi.

Yeonjun had painted his cap with the bisexual flag. He knew most of his high school friends knew but he wanted to show pride and since MOA High allowed their students to paint their caps, he had seen it as the perfect opportunity, especially during pride month.

It was a project he had decided on with Wooyoung and another childhood friend of theirs, Changbin. Matching caps with pride flags. Changbin had also taken his boyfriends Hyunjin and Felix into their project. The five of them now had matching caps: Yeonjun with the bi flag, Wooyoung had the gay flag, Changbin the bi flag and the poly flag, Hyunjin had the pansexual flag and the poly flag next to each other. Felix of course also had the poly flag as well as the gay flag. When walking onto the school field and everyone staring at them, they felt so powerful and prideful.

Yeonjun caught a sight of his mom and his friends in the bleachers, clapping along the other families. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at his screen to see a message from Beomgyu.

gyu: let’s go over to mine after grad and talk  
jjunie: sure ^-^

The boy with black hair looked again at the boy he liked and gave him a thumbs up, smiling.  
Graduation was perfect if you ask Yeonjun. He was so happy to finally escape the hell MOA High had been and couldn’t wait to go off to uni.

He ended up finding his mom and friends in the crowd.

“Mom, I’m going to Beomgyu’s for a bit.”  
“Of course baby.”

He informed Soobin, Kai and Taehyun, the three of them smiling at him knowingly.

“What?”  
“You’ll see. See you later guys!” and they disappeared into the crowd.

Beomgyu grabbed his hand and took him outside. They almost ran to Beomgyu’s house and that was the moment Yeonjun decided from now on, he would try to let his heart speak out and to enjoy the rest of the day to the fullest.


	2. Beomgyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter one from the pov of beomgyu, with a little more at the end, enjoy!

Beomgyu entered the convenience store and let out a sigh. He had once again lost at rock-paper-scissors and had to get the ice cream for him and his three friends, Soobin, Taehyun and Kai. He and Soobin had met in 6th grade. The year after, Kai had moved next to Soobin’s house and the three of them had become inseparable. When Beomgyu had turned 13, he had met Taehyun at the skate park, Beomgyu was a beginner at roller skating but he had seen 12 years old Taehyun and his longboard as someone he needed to befriend. Ever since, the four of them were like the family they never had (except maybe for Soobin). Soobin’s parents considered the three others as their own and Beomgyu had always been more than grateful for that. He knew that whatever happened, his friends would be there to support each other. Beomgyu was now looking at the ice creams in front of him, thinking about which ones he should get. He let his hand go through his freshly dyed silver hair before grabbing a mint choco ice cream, a mango and a raspberry one. He paid and started to head back to the caravan their group of friends usually hang out at.

He was walking peacefully when he saw a weird thing on the pavement. It took him about three seconds before he realized it was a body. He didn’t give it any second thought and immediately run towards the person laying down.

“Oh my god!” Beomgyu said. “Are you okay? No, of course you’re not! Can you hear me?”

The stranger opened his eyes. The silver haired noticed he was a boy about his age, wearing a MOA High uniform, with dark hair and full lips.

“Oh, you’re alive, thank lord. Do you want me to call an ambulance? If you don’t want it’s okay, I’m medically trained, well at least a bit. Did you hit your head? Can I take a look at it?”  
“You’re rambling. But yeah, go ahead, I don’t think my mom would be happy to know I ended up in the hospital from being careless.”  
“You think you could sit?”

The stranger tried to do so, but rather painfully.

“Good news are that you aren’t bleeding. Does your head hurt a lot?”  
“It does but it really feels like it’s because I got hit… I think I’ll be okay.”  
“Great. Wait, you got hit?”

Beomgyu thought a few seconds before speaking up again.

“Promise me that tomorrow you’ll get your head checked up though.”  
“Promise.”  
“Where were you going?” he asked.  
“Home, but I don’t want to go now. My mom will definitely notice I’m not okay. And she can get very annoying sometimes.”  
“Well, if you trust me enough, you can just tell her you’re having a sleepover and come with me and my friends. We were having a small night all four of us.”

Beomgyu was sure his friends wouldn’t see a problem with the other boy to join them for the evening. 

“Uh, sure. I’m gonna to text her, wait.”

“By the way, my name is Beomgyu. I’m 17 years old.”  
“Yeonjun. And I’m 19.”

Beomgyu helped Yeonjun getting up on his feet. They walked a few meters before arriving on a main street again.

“Where are we going?” asked the oldest of the two.

Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun too and realized he had seen him before at the cafe he played at every Friday afternoon.

“You’re the guy that comes the cafe every week.” he said.

“I am. And you’re cute guitar boy.”  
“You think I’m cute?”  
“Well, I mean, yes, I mean, no homo.”  
“You’re pretty cute yourself”, returned Beomgyu with a smile. “This way, I’ll show you our hangout place” he added.

They walked about two minutes. Beomgyu could hear his friends laughing as they went down the small path that led to the caravan.

“Hey guys, I’m back!"  
"Beomgyu hyung! You got the ice cream?"  
"I do! I also have someone new with me."

Yeonjun stepped into the light. Beomgyu looked at him analyzing everyone’s faces.

"Guys this is Yeonjun hyung! He was attacked and I found him so I invited him with us."

They all waved at him.

"This is Soobinie hyung" said Beomgyu and Soobin waved his hand, muttering a small "hi".  
"This is Taehyunnie" continued Beomgyu pointing at Taehyun.  
"And this is Huening Kai."  
Kai smiled and replied while laughing "that and all the nicknames that go with it."  
“You’re older than everyone here by the way! Soobinie hyung is 18, and Taehyunie and Kai are 16.”

They sat on the grass with the others. Kai smiled and said “Yeonjun hyung, you wanna drink something? Do you drink?”  
“Not really usually… Can I just have a Coke?”  
“Sure”.

Kai handed him the can.

“Beomgyu, give the ice cream now.” asked Soobin.

He complied and started joking with Taehyun about how Kai’s sister Lea was hopelessly crushing on her classmate Junkyu.

"Yeonjun hyung, what kind of ice cream do you want?" suddenly asked Soobin. "We got raspberry, mint choco and mango."  
"Mint choco, thanks" he gave Soobin a smile.  
"Oh!" exclaimed Kai "I like him already!"

Yeonjun looked at him surprised.

"See, I'm the only one here who likes mint choco ice cream. They all say it taste like toothpaste."  
"It does!" objected Beomgyu.  
"It does. But that's the point. Mint is good, which is why they make toothpaste taste like mint. Therefore mint choco is good. You can barely taste the chocolate anyways." replied Yeonjun.

Everyone looked at him.

"Makes sense but still taste like shit." finally said Taehyun and everyone started giggling.

Beomgyu thought he liked Yeonjun’s humor.

"So, Yeonjun hyung, tell us about about you!" started Beomgyu.  
"Well, my name is Choi Yeonjun. I'm 19 and I study at MOA High, as you can see." He pointed at his uniform. He looked embarrassed. "I'm the top student in my grade, and 3rd in my school. And I'm the school president this year. I play in the basketball team too but my true passion is dancing. It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to dance tough."

Everyone was smiling.  
Beomgyu spoke up, feeling that Yeonjun wasn’t entirely at ease.

"Yeonjun hyung, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with us, despite the fact that we very obviously grew up in very different families and that we had very different educations, okay?"  
"Sure. I mean, I don't have prejudices, I'm just not used to… you know."  
"No problem" said Taehyun, offering a warm smile. "I myself come from a wealthy family. And when I say wealthy, I mean wealthy as fuck. If you feel out of place, just tell me, okay?"  
"Sure."

He still looked very awkward. Kai noticed and took the initiative for everyone to introduce themselves.

"Soobinie hyung, you start." he said.  
"Well, I'm Choi Soobin, I'm 18. I study at BH High, like all four of us."  
"You're all students at BH High?"  
"Yes, why?" said Taehyun.  
"There's been a fight between two students from BH High and two from MOA High…"  
"Oh, yeah it was those two assholes again…" Kai muttered under his breath.  
"Yeonjun, we don't know what happened but perhaps, was it a homophobic aggression?" asked Beomgyu carefully. He has a hunch Yeonjun was talking about Taewoo and Yongha.  
"Uh, I believe so yes. From what I gathered from the two students. Why?"  
"Because this shit has happened to us before. It started with nothing, their first target was Ningning" stated Soobin, rather angry, with reason "but after Taehyun and I came out, it became so much worse. I stopped counting the amount of time we've been insulted. Taehyun had it the worst."  
"I didn't! Because my situation was different doesn't mean I had it harder!"  
"What do you mean, different?" wondered Yeonjun.  
"I like guys and I'm non-binary. So not only they were being homophobic, but they were mostly being transphobic assholes. Wait, we didn't ask you but you're okay with us being-"

Everyone looked at Yeonjun once again.

"Uh, yes sure, I mean, I think I'm bi myself? I'm not sure 100% but I don't think I'm straight so…"

"Cool! And don't worry, labels are just a small part of your identity!" replied Kai "You can always figure it out later. So yeah, I'm Huening Kai but everyone calls me just Huening, or Kai, or Ningning. I'm 16. And… I'm aroace. I don't know if you know what it means."

Beomgyu felt so proud of Kai being able to speak about his sexuality so freely. He had came out only recently and still felt like he wasn’t valid more than often. 

"I've heard it before. It's aromantic and asexual, right?"  
Kai smiled brightly. Beomgyu felt happy to know Yeonjun was a good person.  
"Yes. Exactly. I don't feel romantic or sexual attraction towards anyone. Soobinie hyung is also ace."

Taehyun shifted on his seat and spoke up.

"I'm Kang Taehyun and just like Kai, I'm 16. As mentioned earlier, I'm non-binary. Do you know-"  
"Oh, yeah. Do you go by they/them? I just wanna make sure I don't misgender you."

Taehyun as well as the others looked surprised.

"Oh, you know about neutral pronouns? For someone who doesn't look like you'd know this kind if stuff, you actually do." said Beomgyu.  
"Well, one of my childhood friends goes to LGTBQ+ meetings. I used to go with him at first so he wouldn't be alone. He met his two boyfriends there though, so…"  
"To answer your question Yeonjun hyung, I do go by they/them."

Taehyun smiled once again and looked at Beomgyu, waiting for him to speak. Because he was straight, Beomgyu could only imagine how hard it must be to come to terms with your sexuality and gender identity. He finally connected back to reality and introduced himself.

"Well, I'm Beomgyu, I'm 17. Actually, guys, Yeonjun and I have met before. He often comes to the cafe when I'm playing."  
"Oh really? It's close to MOA High, so that makes sense."

Yeonjun smiled at Kai's cute behavior.

"Yes, it's close to my school and I love their apple pie."  
"You also like the guy who plays there. Don't lie! You called me "cute guitar boy" earlier." Beomgyu said winking at a flustered Yeonjun.  
"Whatever." He replied rolling his eyes.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening together, laughing, eating ice cream. Beomgyu was very talkative and kept telling funny stories about the others. Yeonjun was crying of laughter when he heard about Taehyun and how they had their phone ringing in class, and their professor giving them detention for the motive that he didn’t like their ringtone. Beomgyu remembered very vividly this episode and to this day, it was one of the funniest but most absurd things he had ever witnessed.

"You're sleeping here with us, Yeonjun hyung?" asked cutely Kai.  
"Yeah, sure, will we all fit?"  
"Soobinie hyung is sleeping at his house so yes."  
"Oh, you're not staying?" wondered Yeonjun.  
"No, I'm the only one here who actually has a good relationship with my parents so I try to keep it and enjoy my time with them."  
" Oh, that's great. You're lucky. My parents are divorced and I barely see my dad. My mom's an angel though."

Beomgyu saw Taehyun rising from their seat and going to throw something in the trash. He should have expected his friend to act like that. With the parents they had, it wasn’t surprising.

"Taehyun… they don't really like the mention of parents. Theirs are never here and doesn't appreciate how they dress and who they're friends with. Aka us. They're not out to them because their parents would probably throw them out. Taehyunnie spends most of their time here and barely goes home anyways. Just so... you know. Don't mention it too much around them."  
"Oh, right, of course."

After the conversation, Soobin decided it was time for him to go and the four remaining people settled themselves for the night in the caravan.

When he woke up, around 8, Beomgyu immediately saw that everyone was already up.

“Taehyunnie?”  
“Oh! Beomie hyung, you’re awake!”  
“Where are the others?”  
“Ningning already left, he had a class at 9. Yeonjun...”  
“Yeonjun what?”  
“He left. We don’t know when. He just left like that.”

Beomgyu was a bit angry. He had helped Yeonjun, the five of them had spent a great evening together and he had even slept over. And this is how he was thanking him?

“Drop it Beomgyu. He probably has his reasons and will come back to see us.”

Taehyun smiled to convince their friend.  
But Yeonjun didn’t came back. Beomgyu had abandoned his hope to see him again. The older boy didn’t come to the cafe anymore, and Beomgyu felt it would be wrong to go to his school to try to talk with him. After all, it’s not like they were close in any way.  
When they met again, Beomgyu wasn’t expecting it at all.

Taehyun, Soobin, Kai and him were walking in the school halls.

“Oh, what’s that on the floor?” Soobin picked up a notebook.  
“Wait that’s Lea’s!” replied Kai. “I’m gonna call her.”

Beomgyu was a bit tired and lazily looked at his younger friend dialing his sister’s number.

“Hello? Noona? I found your notebook in the hallway. The principal’s office? Sure, I’ll be there in two!”

He hung up and looked at his friends.

“Wait for me here, I’ll be back super quick.”

Kai left and Beomgyu thought he might need a bit of caffeine. His stepfather had came to his home again yesterday and he had barely slept, thinking again and again about the screams of his mom when he was trying to vainly fall asleep.

“Guys? Coffee?”  
“Sure, you look like you need it Gyu.”

Beomgyu took his regular, and they all went back to the hall. About 10 seconds after, Kai came running. He stopped, panting like a dog.

“Yeon-Yeonjun hyung, he’s upstairs. With Lea, the principal, Taewoo, Yongha and two students from MOA High. I told him we should hang out when we’re done. What do you think?”

Soobin and Taehyun looked enthusiastic at the idea. Beomgyu however was a bit reluctant as he didn’t understand why Yeonjun had ghosted them this whole time. He said yes nonetheless, wanting to go past the incidence. And because he had missed Yeonjun and was hoping they could become close friends.

They went upstairs and waited for Yeonjun to finish the meeting the principal. When he finally came out of the office, Beomgyu was awestruck. He had forgotten about Yeonjun’s pretty features.

“Yeonjun hyung, hi!” said Soobin with a big smile.  
“Hi Soobin! How are-”

Jinsung, Doyum and Lea were standing behind Yeonjun, and the latter faked a cough, trying to his attention.

“Yeonjun sunbae, we’re going. Thank you for everything, bye.” Jinsung said and left, followed by his boyfriend, if Beomgyu remembered correctly.  
“Thank you for coming today Yeonjun. See you another time maybe?” Lea then looked at Kai. “I’m fetching Bahiyyih from school, okay?”  
“Okay, see you noona.”

And she left too.

“So Yeonjun hyung. You’re free right now? Maybe we could go somewhere?” asked Taehyun.

He seemed to think a few seconds before smiling and answering.

“Yes, let’s go.”

They ended up going to the skate park. Taehyun was trying to teach skating to Soobin and Kai. Beomgyu wished he had his roller skates with him but he had left them at his house. And with his stepdad there, he couldn’t risk going back during daytime.

Yeonjun sat down next to him.

“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“I…. uh, I wanted to apologize. For ghosting you four for the past month. I just didn’t know how to deal with the freedom that having friends like you gives me, while having to maintain the perfect student image.”  
“Don’t worry I understand. Does it feel clearer in your mind now?”  
“Yeah, I think it does. Are you angry at me?”  
“No, of course not hyu- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”

Soobin had just fell in an hilarious way. Everyone burst out laughing. Even Kai who was helping Soobin to get back up.

“They’re cute.”  
“Who?” asked Yeonjun, looking confused.  
“Soobin and Kai.”  
“Wait, isn’t Kai aroace?”  
“He is, they’re in a platonic relationship.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know that was a thing. How does it work?”  
“I’m not really sure, but you can totally ask them later, they’re cool with it. And they’ll probably explain it better than I would ever do.”  
“I met Yongha and Taewoo today.”  
“I saw that. How did it go?”  
“I’m not sure. There seems to be a lot of sexual tension between them.”  
“WHAT?! Hyung, they literally keep bothering us because they’re two homophobic dumbfucks!”

Beomgyu couldn’t believe what Yeonjun had just told him, how could he think that?

“I know that. But that’s how it felt to me. You don’t skate?”  
“I’m more of a roller person but mine are at home and I can’t go back as of now.”  
“Oh, I’d like to see you doing roller some day. And uh, you wanna talk about it?”  
“Not really, just that my stepdad is at our house again and trust me, you don’t wanna be there when he is.”

The two boys fell into a comfortable silence before Taehyun called them.

“The two hets sitting on the floor over there! You wanna go to the convenience store with us? To get dinner?”  
“You called me a WHAT?!”

Yeonjun pretended to be offended by Taehyun’s words.

“Sorry hyung, forgot you said you think you’re not straight. Beomie hyung is used to it though. He’s my token straight friend so I can show people I’m not heterophobic.” they said winking at the silver haired. Beomgyu rolled his eyes, used to Taehyun being like this.  
“Well, I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m bi with a preference for girls.”

On their way to the convenience store, Yeonjun and Taehyun were walking next to each other.

“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, can I, uh… can I hold onto your arm, I don’t like walking not holding onto someone...”  
“Oh my, yes of course, Taehyunie. Go ahead, I don’t mind skinship.”

Beomgyu was looking at them now after overhearing their conversation and Taehyun stuck their tongue out at him.

“What was that for?”  
“Beomgyu hyung never lets me do this with him. Kai and Soobin do sometimes but ever since they’re in a relationship, I don’t really wanna intrude. They hold hands almost all the time so...”  
“Well, I’m here for you now!”

The five of them decided on buying a few snacks and eat there.

“Yeonjun hyung you need to hear this story!”

When Kai said that, everyone looked at him, waiting to hear what was gonna come next, knowing it would go down to laughing to tears. 

“So we had decided to go to this party and we kinda got drunk. And it ended up with Soobinie hyung crying but he was wiping his fake glasses instead of eyes, Beomgyu hyung trying to vacuum the grass, me wanting to go the church because I kept saying I had to take Jesus off the cross. Taehyun was less drunk but still wanted to take a random dog we had found with us.”

Beomgyu had fogged memories of that party and was so wasted he couldn’t remember vacuuming the grass at all but he had seen the videos. Tragic, really.

All five of the students were laughing so much Kai ended up falling off his chair, causing even more laughter. 

Through the weeks, they starting hanging out all the time together. Beomgyu felt content but realized he and Yeonjun never spent time just the two of them, hoping they could grow closer to each other in the future.

Beomgyu decided things should change at the end of the month of April. Soobin and Kai were having their own couple time going on, Taehyun had an appointment and Yeonjun was at basketball practice. He saw it as the perfect opportunity to spend time together.

When he arrived at the gymnasium to pick him up, the team was still inside as he could heat them laugh and chat loudly. He waited for about 10 minutes before he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

“Beomie?”  
“Yeonjunie hyung! You’re here at last!”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I came to pick you up… Thought we could hang out, perhaps? Soobinie hyung and Kai are having their couple time and Taehyunie had a dentist appointment. So here I am!”  
“So I’m your last resort, that’s what you’re basically saying!”  
“No, I came to see my favorite hyung!” replied the younger dramatically.

Yeonjun snorted and asked: 

“So what are we doing?”  
“Whatever you want.”  
“Would roller skate tempt you?”

Beomgyu looked at his hyung like he had offered him free ice cream for the 10 next years.

“You wanna roller skate with me? Like, for real?”  
“Yes” He chuckled.  
“Let’s go get mine then!”

They waited for the bus, watching TikToks on Beomgyu’s phone. Beomgyu felt his hands brushing Yeonjun’s a few times. They looked incredibly soft and he was putting all his will in not holding hands with his friend.

They spent the whole afternoon there. Beomgyu showed the older boy how to do basic stuff, like crossovers and small jumps.

Following that weekend, the two starting hanging out together almost all the time. Usually it was Yeonjun who asked Beomgyu if he wanted to hang out but sometimes Beomgyu took the initiative. It was one of these times that led them to the decision they should try out all the cafes of the city.

Out of all the times they had hang out, Beomgyu’s favorites were hanging out at the park and teaching Yeonjun a few guitar chords, going to the beach to see the sunrise and the fair.

After coming back from the pool were he had spent the day with Yeonjun, he looked at the message he had received from Soobin.

Bin: so how was your date with yeonjunie hyung  
gyu: it wasnt a date, im literally straight  
bin: sure  
gyu: binnie hyung???  
gyu: IT WASNT A DATE  
bin: I think we should hang out, kai, tae, you and me, mine in 15, ill text them  
gyu: CHOI SOOBIN WTFFFF  
gyu: SOOBINIE HYUNG

But Beomgyu complied, put his shoes on, grabbed his bike and headed to Soobin’s house. When he got there, Kai’s bike was already parked. He knocked and entered.

“Hi everyone!” he yelled.  
“Beomgyu hyung!”

They waited very few before Taehyun arrived too.

“Sorry for being a bit late, my mother didn’t want me to see you, of course.”  
“Don’t worry” replied Soobin. “I called you all here because I think there is something we need to discuss. Beomgyu’s heterosexuality.”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, truly annoyed. He let out a deep sigh.

“Soobin hyung… Why are we even having this discussion?”  
“Because you have a lot of internalized homophobia and don’t wanna admit you’re not straight!”  
“I am! Why don’t you trust me???”  
“We do trust you...” started Kai “it’s just… everyone knows you have a crush on Yeonjunie hyung.”  
“I don’t have a crush on Yeonjun hyung, Jesus!”

They were left thinking.

“Beomgyu hyung, I think you need to think about it. You’ve never had a problem with us being queer. So why wouldn’t it be okay for you?”  
“Because I can’t like a boy!”  
“Why not?” Taehyun was a bit angry because he wanted his friend to be truly happy and in phase with himself.   
“It’s wrong!”

Kai gasped. Soobin and Kai were looking at him, tears in the eyes.

“That’s- that’s not what I meant...”  
“Yes it is. Think about what I said about internalized homophobia hyung. Think about it for real.”

Soobin had left to his room, Kai following him immedialty and Taehyun looked at him with a sad smile.

“It’s okay Beomie hyung.”  
“No it’s not, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“Soobinie hyung is hurt because you’ve known each other for a very long and he never felt judged with you.”  
“Aren’t you hurt too?”  
“I am but I’m fine. I know you didn’t mean it. Go home, get some rest and I’ll talk with Soobin.”

In the evening, Beomgyu was laying down on his bed, trying to organize his thoughts. He had spent this time alone to actually think about what his friends had said. Internalized homophobia. He had looked up the meaning, taken an ‘am I gay’ test and cried upon realizing they were right. He deep down knew nothing was wrong with him, but it still felt like it. He didn’t want to lose his family, he didn’t want people to see him differently. He thought about Yeonjun, how he wanted to hold his hands, cuddle with him, hold him and never let him go. How every time they hanged out just the two of them, he would get all fuzzy in his stomach. How badly he wanted to taste his lips. Oh, Beomgyu was definitely gone for his older friend. He finally decided to send a text to Soobin to apologize.

gyu: hey  
gyu: i wanted to say sorry  
bin: dw  
gyu: i didnt mean it  
bin: i know  
gyu: u feeling better?  
bin: yes im fine  
gyu: caravan?  
bin: see you in 5

They always found their way back to each other. That’s what best friends are for. Beomgyu knew he had hurt his best friend but was glad he hadn’t stayed mad at him.

Once at the caravan, they settled down like usual.

“Beomie, you’re good? You look like you’re about to puke.”

Beomgyu, in fact, wasn’t feeling very well and he knew why.

“Yes. I just… I think you were right. About...” He started to choke on his tears.  
“It’s okay, take your time.”  
“About me being gay.”

Saying it out loud was the last straw for Beomgyu and he was crying.

“No, no Beomgyu, don’t cry.”

Soobin hurried to hug his best friend.

“It’s okay if you are. None of us is straight, we’re always going to accept you and love you the same way.”  
“I know it’s just. I ca-I can’t.”  
“Hey Gyu, breathe in, breathe out. It’s alright.”  
“It’s alright” the younger said between sobs.  
“Is it because you have a crush on Yeonjun?”

Beomgyu nodded.

“You know he probably likes you back, right?”  
“He doesn’t.”  
“I’m pretty positive he does.”  
“Even if he did, he thinks I’m straight, he wouldn’t confess. Ever.”  
“Then confess to him.”  
“No way.”  
“Yes way” said a familiar, third voice.

Taehyun and Kai entered the caravan. Kai smiled and said “I second that.”

Beomgyu wiped his tears and smiled, happy to see his friends.

“I can’t confess to him. How would I?”  
“Yeonjun and you met for the first time at the cafe, right?”  
“Yes?” Beomgyu sounded unsure but that was because he didn’t understand what was the point of Kai’s words.  
“Which means he loves to hear you sing and play the guitar! You can just write him a song!”

Beomgyu was lost. It wasn’t a bad idea but about three hours ago he was still in denial about his sexuality, and now his friends were making plans about confessing.

“I might think about it. I’m just… not ready yet. I just came down to terms with me being gay. I think I need a bit more time before thinking about confessing.”  
“Oh my, of course hyung! Let’s talk about that later, uh?”

Taehyun’s words made Beomgyu more at ease.

About three weeks later, he came back to them.

“I thought about it. Confessing. I’ll take a chance.”  
“That’s great Gyu. Have you thought of how and when?”  
“If it comes naturally, I’ll just do it. If not, I’ll do it after Yeonjun’s graduation.”

Everyone agreed it sounded like a good idea and within the hour, Beomgyu had went back home and started writing his song.

Three days before graduation, he texted Soobin, Kai and Taehyun.

gyu: its done  
gyu: the song. its done  
tae: yay! So proud of you hyung, go get ur man  
bin: cant wait to hear it  
kai: same  
gyu: junie hyung will hear it first, you three will have to wait

For Yeonjun’s graduation, Beomgyu had thoroughly chose his outfit with the help of Taehyun. Skinny blue jeans and a white stylish shirt. Simple, casual but fitted him perfectly. When he saw Yeonjun his his gown, he smiled so brightly. He felt extremely proud of his hyung for finally escaping hell.

“Let’s go?” asked Mrs Choi.

Yeonjun had painted his cap with the bisexual flag. Beomgyu had helped him to do it on one of their many hangouts.

It was a project he had decided on with some friends of his since they were graduating during pride month.

Beomgyu left with Soobin, Taehyun, Kai and Mrs Choi to seat in the bleachers. He took a deep breathe and sent a text to Yeonjun, knowing they would be to going back after this.

gyu: let’s go over to mine after grad and talk  
jjunie: sure ^-^

He saw Yeonjun on the field looking for him and when he found Beomgyu, gave him a thumbs up. Once the ceremony was done, Yeonjun found his way back to them.

“Mom, I’m going to Beomgyu’s for a bit.”  
“Of course baby.”

He informed Soobin, Kai and Taehyun too. Beomgyu saw them smiling knowingly.

“What?”  
“You’ll see. See you later guys!” and they disappeared into the crowd.

The youngest of the two grabbed Yeonjun’s hand and took him outside. They almost ran to Beomgyu’s house.

Once there, the sat down on Beomgyu’s bed.  
“Yeonjunie hyung, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
“Of course Beomie, what’s going on?”

Beomgyu stood up and grabbed his guitar.

“Listen to this song. Please?”  
“Of course, you know I love to hear you play.”

Beomgyu took a deep breathe and started playing a few chords, followed by his sweet voice.

On the dimly lit stage   
While fumbling around alone   
I searched for the light   
So I know where I’m standing right now   
That smile of yours let me know   
What I’ve been looking for all this time   
That you’re exactly the place I’ve been searching for   
Show me where I’m going right now…  
I asked my heart again and again  
Locking eyes with you again and again   
Finally I’m convinced now   
The best happy ending   
You will be   
Without a doubt my last love story   
So babe please be my finale   
So babe please be my finale... 

Yeonjun started to understand what was going on and he realized he was tearing up.

That smile that lights you up is a miracle   
More than anyone else, I’ll protect you ‘till the end my baby   
Love you baby   
If you let me I can love you till the end   
So stay with me   
Don’t go anywhere...   
Stumbling over and over   
Now, I’ve finally reached you   
I want to spend my future walking together with you   
Baby you are where I wanna be   
The best happy ending   
You will be   
Without a doubt my last love story   
So babe please be my finale  
So babe please be my finale... 

Beomgyu played the last chords and looked at Yeonjun who had heavy tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Beom...” he whispered.  
“Don’t cry. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”  
“I’m crying because I’m happy Beom.”  
“What?”  
“I thought you knew. I’ve liked you almost from the beginning. I literally kept going to Poppin Star because of you!”  
“You… you like me?”  
“Yes. Come here.”

Yeonjun, despite the heat, opened his arms wide, and Beomgyu immediately went for the hug.

“Hyung, is it okay if… if I kiss you?”

Yeonjun smiled at the other’s shyness.

“Of course Beom.”

Beomgyu had kissed girls before. He wouldn’t say kissing a guy was different because lips are lips but this was Yeonjun. His Yeonjun hyung, the guy that had been there for him all this time.   
Yeonjun had been waiting for this moment for almost a year and knew he could never get tired of kissing Beomgyu.

“Be my boyfriend?” asked Yeonjun.  
“Of course, dummy.”

Beomgyu went in again for another kiss. Kiss who turns into another, another and a hundred others over the afternoon.

“We have to get going. My mom is gonna wait for us at the restaurant.”  
“Sure.”

They had planned on meeting everyone here, as apparently Yeonjun’s mom had been part of the confessing plan. They were holding hands and Taehyun immediately went to hug Yeonjun when they saw them.  
“I’m happy for you hyung.”  
“Thanks Taehyunnie. Sorry you’ll have to fifth wheel though.”  
“I’ll be fine.”

Soobin and Kai were also hugging Beomgyu, the latter tearing up, and who kept saying how proud he was of his best friend.

And just like that, Beomgyu and Yeonjun had found a home they never knew existed in each other.

At the end of the summer, Yeonjun moved into the college dorms with the help of his mum and four friends.

They were about to leave, when Beomgyu exited the car and ran up to his boyfriend.

He hugged him tight and whispered: “Wait for me in two years.”  
“Always love. I’ll be waiting for you wherever you are.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Beom.”


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a small epilogue that takes place about 9/10 years after the story

Beomgyu was wandering in the house when he saw a shiny thing next to the kitch sink. He approched and when he realized what it was, rolled his eyes. He grabbed the ring and when to find Yeonjun.

“Junie? Are you in the study?”  
“Yes!”

Beomgyu entered said study and looked at the love of his life. He went down on one knee, holding the ring between his fingers. Yeonjun looked at him and snickered.

“Junie, will you marry me?”  
“Beom, we’ve been married for 3 years.”  
“I know, but you proposed to me and I never got the chance to propose to you!”  
“You do this every time I forget my ring next to the sink. I think you’ve done it enough times now.”

Beomgyu stood up and looked at his husband right in the eyes.

“You won’ get tired of it though.”  
“No, you’re right, I will never.”

Yeonjun grabbed Beomgyu by the hips and kissed him lightly on the lips, knowing this was what home felt life, and would for the rest of his life. And he was more than happy. He glanced at the guitar in the corner of the room and remembered the words his husband had spoke when he had confessed, and once again at their wedding “please, be my finale”. They would always be each other’s finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of this story, thank you for reading till here, i hope you liked it  
> im glad i could feed the beomjun nation
> 
> have an amazing day ^^

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! don't hesistate to leave kudos and comments it would mean a lot and would motivate me to write more fics in the future


End file.
